Let's Rewrite A Bad Day
by TairaCrow
Summary: In an alternate take, a young unicorn's actions can define an old and new world in a complex yet simple timeline. Things will turn sour, things will be sad, but no one will be there if she doesn't act.


_Diary Log of Dark Fire, Date__Winter 12 days till Spring__:_

_Who decides how things will end up? If I had to make my choice, I would say that the Goddesses of the Moon and Sun are nothing more than a joke. They were ponies like you or me that made mistakes just like us. I know they are because that's who they said I might be one day; a princess. I just shook my head and snorted in rebellion of the idea. I know that the ponies around me are happy I moved to Ponyville, but I'm beginning to believe that something is happening. Brewing of war in the news and deadly intent are popping up everywhere. Ponies are becoming paranoid, betraying their nations, and going too far. I just shake my forehoof at them and swish my tail in their direction. There are no sides to this war; Fluttershy is right. We can't fight because if we fall that far, how much of us will be left? Strange to say that with Fluttershy gone. I can't run the Ministry of Peace for her like she wanted. I'm keeping to her ideals. I have hidden places to treat the poorest ponies from the misgivings of the war. Fluttershy, I hope I make you proud… I must go talk to Starlight and the others. Bye._

Funny this is all I could find in the wastelands on anyone named Dark Fire. I call myself an expert tracker. Hah! Let me rephrase. I got a letter with a massive number of caps saying that I should head into the heart of Ponyville. The note lists directions up to the statue with this gemstone of red hue. It was a small orb. I don't get it, but I shot bandits, raiders and slavers to get here. Not giving in now. I find this place full of dead slaver and raider bodies disconcerting. Some of the slaves I captured told me what I'm looking for.

Moving to the statue, I notice the light blue coat of my hoof is stained red. With a sigh, I just shake off the realization that I should have taken it easy. Oh well, we all have our moments in battles like that where we lose track of blood spray. Celestia be damned if I get diseased from this. Turning my attention, I see a statue of a unicorn mare made of black obsidian. Her horn glowed and eyes were strange. She had wisps coming from them as if she was casting when this was made. Remembering the instructions, I look for the place for the gemstone and find a Pipbuck recording in front of the statue in the dirt.

Good thing for a keen eye, I thought. Or at least, good thing my cutie mark is a sniper scope with an x behind it. I plug it in while I look for the gemstone slot on this statue. It said it would unlock something. Thankfully, I've dug up enough of these logs, I recognize the voices.

The recording starts:

_Meeting of the remaining Elements of Harmony and Starlight, Date Winter 10 days till Spring:_

_"__Rainbow Dash, you can't honestly think that Dark Fire is fine! She came back from that battle with that dead look to her eyes. She watched Fluttershy… She saw…" A familiar country accent of the Honesty element spoke up, Applejack._

_Rainbow Dash's belligerence speaks up in that second, "Why not? No pony survived that battle! You're telling me to believe that some weird spell saved her, but she couldn't save Fluttershy? That's- "_

_ "__Rainbow… The spell she used to survive wasn't a good spell either. I know that magic. She used dark magic to live through the worst bombing any of us have seen in Mane Hatten. I don't think she wanted to survive on her own word, but Fluttershy wanted her too…" Magic spoke up, I mean Twilight Sparkle in an upset and lost tone._

_Generosity, Rarity, spoke up next, "Starlight and I helped her learn similar protection spells so that she could protect Fluttershy. It seems she couldn't. I don't understand why. She won't talk about it, darlings. To me or to Starlight. She's been silent on the explosion in Mane Hatten."  
Starlight's voice filled the recording next, "She's hurting. I know that pain. We all do. We've all lost some pony. No wonder she doesn't want to talk about it. I know after the attack on the Magic School with Luna, Luna has been silent too… We must remember that Dark Fire was a magical prospect with a bright future before the war started. Now she has no family left and as far as I know, we're all she has now. Fluttershy was closer to her, as well as Discord, than we were. Maybe its time we confront her as friends but be gentle. That memory can't be easy for her."_

_The same darkened tone from Dark Fire's log speaks up in the room, "You know, you could just ask me. I live here too remember? I heard everything." She tries to speak but the sound of light sobs filled the recording. She must have collapsed on a flank with that thud, "I tried to save her, okay? I tried. But this zebra with a balefire bomb was there and he shot her. I couldn't stop the… I didn't know he was there. We were supposed to be investigating a report of injured ponies to help them… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I couldn't save her. She's gone because my magic wasn't strong enough."_

_A rush of hooves must have meant they went to console her. Starlight speaks up first, a bit muffled while Dark Fire cries into her foreleg, "But why dark magic? You said you weren't strong enough. Why did you cast that Smog spell with dark magic? It killed everyone else around you. Sure, a shield spell saves you but…"_

_ "__What Starlight means, is that the magic you used was dangerous? Why did you do it?" Twilight asks._

_Dark Fire speaks up with a light sob to her voice, "It wasn't my idea. Discord said I could save us both if I did it, but we didn't know that she was already gone. He saved my life and then… He vanished. I'm sorry… All of you, I tried to save her and failed. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Fluttershy is gone because of me and all those ponies in that city…"_

The recording ends as I find the gemstone placement. I hold it ready until just then, the recording started again without me noticing until now. It was two recordings:

_"__Twilight! Starlight. Its Dark Fire. She's casting some spell in the town square. She won't tell anyone what it is, but its freaking everyone out!" Rainbow Dash start up._

_Twilight speaks up urgently, wing flaps filling the air with wind brushing past the recording, "Spell? What spell can she cast? She hasn't been able to cast magic in days…"_

_Starlight speaks up, "She might have been faking. I saw her levitate a book this morning but thought maybe she was just recovering. I didn't say anything because I thought I was seeing things right."  
The wing flaps stop as Starlight catches up, her hoof clomps stop too. The air rushing by was from magic. Ponies chattered fearfully nearby. Twilight flies over to the swirling magic that made it hard to hear much aside the yelling. Twilight called out, "Dark Fire, what are you doing? What is this spell?!"_

_ "__The one that ends it all. It's a connection spell…" the slightly strained voice of Dark Fire calls back, "I've collected the bombs in both countries in the factories that they were made. It took all my magic and Discords too. We're doing one last thing for Fluttershy. No more bombs, no more death. Let me do this. It's the last thing I can do for her."_

_"__This won't do any pony any favors. We can't stoop to their level. We have to be better-" Twilight started panicked._

_A small laugh rips through the air, "You're right. You can't. You're the elements. Let me do this in your place. I must do this. Its all I can do now. Now go away." A wind surge knocks the recording and apparently Twilight who seems to be caught by some pony._

_Rainbow speaks up worried, "She's going to do what?! We have ponies in those factories. Twilight, how do we stop her?!"_

_Starlight speaks up, "I know. You two get back in the castle. Every pony get in the castle! Its safe there." Hoof clomps race past the recording._

_ "__Starlight, I won't lose you too! Don't do this!" Twilight calls out._

_Starlight calls out from further away this time, "I have to. I taught her these spells… I didn't think we'd need them but in case she was cornered… This is my fault. I'm sorry Twilight." A magic burst filled the air and the wind stopped suddenly._

_Twilight cried out, "Starlight! Starlight…" She silently sobs into a muffling surface._

_ "__She just… Gave herself up to… The spell stopped because she turned Dark Fire to stone. Starlight's gone…" Rainbow Dash was actually crying._

The recording cuts off finally as I unconsciously slip the stone inside the statue. I canter back to hide behind the doors to a sweets shop nearby as the magic splurges out from the statue. I put my hooves over my forelock and try to hope I didn't just doom so many homes and towns with this. No one said she was some insane pony who tried to end the war that way. Who the hell hired me?! I just kept hooves over my forelock.

Wind surges around outside, whipping at the roof to drop shingles on my back. I close my eyes in hopes this ends soon. Just as suddenly as it starts, it finishes. Instead a heavy thud is heard outside with the sudden cracking of the statue base. He curiously stands to look outside thinking; I wonder if she's still insane or maybe worse infected or corrupted…

Dark Fire POV:

I wake up in the same spot I lost consciousness just moments ago. I get up with a heavy feeling to my hooves. No, not moments ago. I've watched atrocities happen in my beloved town. With a small glance around, the defilers of my home are dead bodies around me. Stomping a hoof on one of their fleshy skulls, I just shake my head, "What am I doing..." Sinking to my flanks after walking a few feet away, I remember what happened. Starlight stopped me with her own life. My best friend…

Stamping a hoof angrily on the ground, I feel the pain in my forehoof building from my temper flaring kicks, "Damnitall! She's gone… They're all gone. I messed up. Now my punishment is to be stuck in this world without them. Damn the sun and moon for screwing me over as usual…. Damn you Celestia and Luna… You never saved them…" I feel tears fall until some pony moves nearby. Instinctually, I raised a shield with a glare, "Whose there! Come out or I melt the building I heard you from."

"Don't take this the wrong way but wouldn't that be proving the point that you're evil and/or insane?" a light blue coated stallion came out with a blackened short mane and tail. He had strange armor on with rivets for protection and a battle saddle like the ones Apple Jack made.

Glaring all the while, I shake my head, "I'm not evil, you can it! You didn't know what happened back then."

"I do," he holds up a recording and looks to me with worry or contempt, "You didn't want that result. I know. But let's talk. I'm Shade Shot. Most call me Shade. Someone hired me to find you. You wouldn't know why, would you?"

My heart stops. Find me, I thought. Why? I'm a nightmare of anything reminiscent of anything good. I forced Starlight to- No, don't think about it. With a moment to breathe, I look around, "No. If you heard those than you know my name… Call me Dark. Why did you take the job? Ponyville was a den of filth raiders and slavers. You must crazy too." I kept the bubble up in concern.

He holds out this Pipbuck he took from his bags with a recording and headphones, "Here… Before you judge me, I was told to give you this. That you would understand what this meant. I only know what the note told me, and it stops after it says to help you."

Putting the Pipbuck on, I recognize my cutie mark on it; infinity symbol in the middle of an eye. I put the recording in with the headphones set in place. The recording started:

_A voice I thought I would never hear again speaks up; Twilight. Twilight speaks up solemnly with a fallen tone to her, "I know one day the magic that holds you will fade. This is for you. I want you to hear this from me. I don't blame you for any of this. This war has torn every pony apart both physically and mentally. I know this is coming late from me, but Starlight only meant to teach you those things so you could protect Fluttershy. The lesson is that we can't protect every pony. I'm sorry you went through all of this. Please don't be sad. We probably did everything we could to our last breath. We're the elements of harmony, right? A lesson you reminded me of. Promise me that you'll do one thing for me. You had an idea very early on to merge three spells and cast it through the antenna. You had the right plan. With this note held in a descendant's hooves, they will find a way to release you. Use the teleportation spell I gave you and help Equestria. Take us back before things fall apart. Take us back to the day I first gained the crystal castle. Nothing was bad yet. Use the knowledge you must push us in a different direction. To convince me of what you know, show me to the library and open _Tumultuous Casting for the Circle Pony_. I'll know. It's a dark magic book I hid away. Please be safe. I'm so sorry you have to go through this, but I hope it all turns out okay."_

I put the recording under hoof and broke it. Levitating the Pipbuck and headphones back to him, I shake my head, "Thank you, Shade. But if you're meant to help me, I need you to protect me going to a very special place. Its time to fix Equestria…"

"Fix? You can't fix this. It's mayhem and destruction…" Shade starts worried.

I smile and offer a hoof, "I can, and I will. It will just cost me everything or more. Think you can snipe anyone coming at us with that? Like Pegasi?"

"Pegasi? Where are we-" he starts again.

I shake my hoof at him to stop him. I put a hoof on his shoulder. Focusing my magic, I teleport us to the hidden cave entrance of a mountain top above the clouds. I remember Spike hiding it here. The antenna that could channel spells. The original idea is that they needed the pony elements, but they were wrong. I could lose magic permanently, but I can send us back. Send us back to fix this. Stop it all from happening. To hell with what it costs me.

I shield Shade and I meekly from dragon flame.

"Leave here, you are not invited!" a voice boomed.

In awe, I stare at the large dragon he had become. I drop the shield and walk out, "Spike? You were so small back then with wings. I can't believe you grew up so big…"

"Dark Fire? You were a statue. How did you get out?" he asks cautiously.

I held a hoof out with my head bowed, "Spike, kill me or don't. Twilight asked me to cast that spell we talked about. It was in her recording. I can send us back before things got bad. Let her make the right decisions. Do everything we can. We don't have to descend into war. No more bombs and… They would all be alive. You can kill me or let me work…."

He huffs and steps aside, "Fine… Save them… Your friend stays here."

"I'll keep the pegasi out. Whoever tries to interfere with this spell won't get close." Shade nods.

I smile up at Spike, "Come on… I need your help." I trot into the cave where the large antenna sits. I focus my mind and bring about the magic of two creatures along with my own fueling me. Starlight's magic made my statue, but I was absorbing it over time. I would have been out in a year. Discord's magic helped me boost my own powers. It is why I gained power as I did. I pushed my limitations and found myself here now. I stop in the center by the console and focus my magic. I summon the elements of harmony from the tree and set them on the pillows assigned to them. Standing in front of magic, I look up, "If he fails, don't let anyone in. And Spike, I'm sorry. I will fix this."

He nods and moves further down the hall, basically blocking it with his body. I begin to charge up the three spells: an expanding shield, time shifting spell, and purification spell. I would reset this nightmare. I had to. Magic surges through me in a bluster as my coat burns with the magic purging through me. The antenna lit up as the elements float up. They surround me as my coat stops burning once I see the dark grey of my coat turn white with the pain now centering in my head. My head sprouted tree like antlers, my mane and tail turn rainbows of the elements of harmony. The pain surging through me causes me to scream. I know this will save them, but why does this have to hurt so much? What are the elements and the purification spell doing to me?

Soon, the bubble builds off from me and spreads outward. The world is slowly engulfed in the shield of white light until I find myself laying in front of the tree of harmony. It calls to me as if the pain is felt by both of us. I stare at the tree with a plea, "When I stop this, please get rid of me. I don't want to live through this again. I can't be here. Please!"

It never responds, but I knew it heard me. I stand up, hooves aching from some pain that I could scarcely remember where it came from. I know things were fading but the important things. That place and Spike… I see them fade. All the while, my hooves carry me to Ponyville where the Crystal Castle stands. I move myself slowly through town where every pony stares at my new look. I shrug it off and tap a hoof on the door, "Twilight… Twilight Sparkle. I need to talk to you. It's important."

The same purple alicorn I remember opens the door with an awe to her. I knew this _I want to study you_ look. I left it alone and follow her in. I watch her lead me towards her hall to talk. I shake my head and point a hoof delicately at the library, "There please. I know it's strange, but I need to show you something."

She leads me inside. I focus magic I hope I must find the book mentioned before. I feel my antlers glow and bring back a book from a hidden part of the library, "This is dark magic you hide away but keep for reference… You told me that you get you to listen to my words, however short they will be."

She stutters until I stop her, "Let me speak. The world is not as peaceful as we claim. You told me a while a go that you wanted to make a school to teach other friends to be as you all were. I disagreed but agree now. I know we need this school. Every pony does. It saves us all in the end. Funny how my one comment could trace this back… But please, do what you believed in. Make the school of friendship and don't ever forget to defend it. Its what you truly feel in your heart…"

I sink to my haunches, barely standing, "I'm hoping you can save us from ourselves. Your students will be the key to keeping us all together and friends. Do what you promised me you would try one day…"

"What are you saying and why are you fading away?" Twilight says as she begins to dig for a book.

"Don't. I made a deal with a very stubborn rooted friend. I must keep it. Make the school and don't ever lose that hope that it can be great. You will be a great head mare. I only wish I was here to watch it grow," I smile to her, feeling my haunches fade away, "Don't forget what I said. Its crucial… Don't… let anyone…. Tell you that it won't succeed. It has to…" I cough, feeling weightless without hooves now. I smile to her, "I'm so sorry Twilight. I should have listened to you a long time ago. Tell Starlight I'm sorry too…" I am gone, but I feel myself somewhere. I see the roots of the tree building into the large tree of harmony.

"Erase me. I don't want to be here anymore..." I sink to my haunches against the tree and feel myself fade. I smile to the tree, "Thank you for letting me see my mentors one last time… Thank you…" The words fell upon deaf rooted ears as my form is slowly absorbed into the tree. I was glad to see them. To say sorry… I'm so glad….


End file.
